Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A short songfic about what Relena is thinking about as Trieze approaches to take away her position as Queen of the World.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World.' Excuse me while I cry myself into oblivion.  
  
A/N: This is a songfic. Unlike other songfics I've written the song will not be incorporated into the fic but will be after the fic (sorta like comparison). This is told from Relena's P.O.V. So here it is, Relena's thoughts on being Queen of the World.  
  
I'm not naïve. I know he's coming. Trieze Khushranada. Let him think he can come in here and take what was given to me. I may not let him.   
  
Does he think he can do a better job than I? Does he think he's better suited for this position just because of who he is? Do I think that?  
  
I thought I took the position because there was no alternative. Because people would die if I didn't accept. Because my people would die. In my time as knowing that I was a Peacecraft I felt it best to advocate peace, after all it's my namesake.  
  
I've been trying to get across the message of world peace. It's a seemingly impossible goal. Honestly, if I thought about it, I would agree with Heero's conviction. Fight for peace. It's such an oxymoron. But I can't stop what other people think; I can only share my view.  
  
Trying to convince a group of power-hungry men to lay down their guns is kind of like telling a lion to become a vegetarian. The probability of it working is slim at best. But stranger things have happened. Like the Gundams for instance. Their creation was a fluke. No one actually believed it would happen. They just went along with it. Maybe I can do the same. Maybe I can convince these men that peace is the correct choice. That throwing down arms will be better in the long run.  
  
Maybe? Hell, I've done it. They believe every single word that comes out of my mouth. If I told them that in order to save the last mile of the rainforest we had to blow up the Earth they would do it. And they would ask how. If I told them to jump. They'd say how high? Well…maybe not all of them.  
  
I'm aware of the power I wield. I understand that my presence is necessary in this time. And even if he never knows it, Heero is the one who made that possible. That first day, when I made my speech I knew he was there, I knew he was pointing a gun at my head. He wanted to kill me from the beginning. I never truly doubted it and in some recess of my mind I wanted it to happen. I wanted to be free. I knew it would be nothing to him. How many has he killed? I'm just another bubble in the sea.  
  
I thought he'd done it. I thought for a moment I was dead. And for a moment I was. I saw myself and all of the leaders I'd been speaking to. Then there was the clapping. And I was alive. And Heero was gone.  
  
I understand why he spared me. Right now, I am needed in the world. But what if it's something I don't want to do. What about me? What about my life?  
  
I want to find Milliardo. I want to make him understand. That peace is needed, even if everyone, including myself, believes otherwise.   
  
I want to find Heero. I want to understand. I want to know about who he is. I want to get closer to him.  
  
I can hear him now. Trieze. Every second brings him closer. I wonder how he'll do it. Will he put a gun to my head, or ask politely. I'd put my money on the former. The real question is whether or not I'll give it up.   
  
I like the power my position holds. I enjoy the speeches; I enjoy thinking about making a difference. I've made some mark on this world. I've done something. I don't want all of this to be taken away.  
  
I know the final battle is coming. It draws closer like Trieze. Ever looming. But I don't want to be here when it happens. I want to be with Heero and Milliardo. I want freedom. The restrictions my title brings are almost intolerable. Almost as bad as the restrictions I place on myself.  
  
He's at the door now. What will I tell him? The decision I make might change the course of the future. I have to choose carefully.   
  
He's in the room now; I'm not going to turn around until he addresses me. Right now, I know what I have to do.  
  
Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never never never need it  
One headline why believe it ?  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
  
Well we all know what happens. R/R. :-D. 


End file.
